Mortem Omnes Reges/Jun Morrison
Mortem/Jun had two profiles in the beginning, to distinguish between what skills were the Demon Lord's and which were Jun's, and also to separate their backstories as different characters would know them. Now that the RP's progressed a little bit, here's a combined profile. Mortem "Jun Morrison" Reges, the Demon Lord Faction: '''Evil '''Species: Mortem was half human, half infernal. Jun is almost completely human, with just a touch of infernal ancestry. Appearance: Jun is a 5'3" black girl with a slim and athletic build. She often prefers wearing her soccer uniform or a sports jacket with her uniform. Mortem was twelve feet tall, dark red in complexion, and with hair made of fire. He owned many styles of armor, but he always had his giant, invincible, white hot sword. I wonder where all that stuff is now? History: Mortem was raised almost entirely by his mother, an Infernal, a species of burning monsters that dwell deep beneath the Earth's crust. Ashamed of his half-human heritage, he struggled to prove himself to the rest of his race. He rose to the challenge, and eventually his human genes became useful when his increased intelligence allowed him to wage war on the surface. Many factions of monsters, barbarians, and proper demons joined his ranks to destroy humanity, and the Demon War was the largest and most destructive ever fought on Earth. Humans started to push back, but the deciding factor in the war was when a small group of heroes challenged the Demon Lord and defeated him in combat. He died, but his wife Sila was able to preserve his soul for thousands of years, searching for a suitable host to inhabit his soul. It took someone with both Human and Infernal blood, which was particularly rare, and someone whose body was made recently available. They finally found one, in the form of a comatose high school student with just a handful of Infernal genes. Jun's parents moved to Japan when a Japanese firm bought the U.S. bathroom fixture company that her father worked for as an accountant. Though they had trouble adjusting to their new location, when Jun was born they did all they could to make sure she would be as well-adjusted as possible to the country, even refusing to speak English in the home. A few months ago, she was hit by a car on a dark and rainy night walking home from a party. She was with another student, who was killed in the accident, but Jun was left in a coma. Before her brain death could be discovered by her doctors, the Demon Lord's soul was introduced to her body, and she made a miraculous recovery Personality: Above all else, Mortem can't stand to be pitied or thought less of. He has equal pride in his physical abilities as his tactical ones, and preferred to take care of business the old fashioned way whenever the situation allowed him to. Mortem is a semi-reasonable man to those who treat him with the utmost respect and fealty, but he will brutally destroy anyone who displeases him in a moment with no hesitation, with few exceptions. His rise to power necessitated befriending some and angering others, and he's incredibly skilled at both. Mortem's diplomatic abilities only break down under extreme stress, and even those most favored by him would be foolish to cross him in a bad mood. To his additional frustration, Jun Morrison was as nice as they come to all her peers, and Mortem must imitate her personality to survive in Nishiyama undetected. Skills: Mortem's skills of swordplay and military strategy have somewhat carried over into his new body, but none of the sports he was good at currently exist. Jun Morrison was excellent at soccer, and her skills and athletic ability have carried over a bit into her new life, but Jun's book smarts and supreme friend-making abilities have not. Magic: In his prime, Mortem could raise volcanoes with a flick of his wrist and cast rivers of lava into towns and cities. The closest thing he has to a magical power now is due to the nature of his resurrection. Mortem's soul cannot be destroyed, stolen, or similarly affected by any entity or event. Mortem isn't even capable of selling his soul willingly. It can only be separated from his current body by death. Category:Moé Lord Category:Moé Lord Characters Category:Evil Characters (Moé Lord)